The Darkness Pulls at You with Its Mystery
by KellySparrow
Summary: Hermione never understood what Malfoy saw in her, until now.


Title; The Darkness Pulls at You with His Mystery

Characters; Lucius/Hermione

Rating; NC-17

Words; 2,153

Summary; Hermione never really understood Lucius' interest in her, until now.

Disclaimer; I don't own them, I just like playing with them.

A/N; It's been a long time since I wrote Harry Potter fics, so be gentle.

He was staring; had been for the entire evening. She wasn't sure how it made her feel. Uncomfortable, certainly, but there was nothing violent in his stare, no hatred or even disgust, not like before Lord Voldemort had fallen. There wasn't kindness either, merely a sort of mild interest; although she could only wonder why.

She forced herself to look back at her dinner, swallowed a few more bites before looking at him again. He seemed completely submerged in reading the iEvening Prophet/i, as if she had imagined what had just happened, even though she knew better.

Ginny's voice seemed to come from far away.

"You were dreaming, what do you want for dessert?"

They were having dinner in the The Leaky Cauldron, like they did every Saturday. Ginny, Hermione and sometimes Harry and the others, would go to Diagon Alley to shop, or meet up with friends or to simply be somewhere else but home, or at work.

"Why is ihe/i even here, on his own?"

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He's staring at us again."

"I don't know? Maybe meeting someone here later?"

"Suppose so, but it's not like it's the first time he's here when we're here as well. Don't you think that's a coincidence?"

"Might be, but I'm not sure how we could be of interest to him? I mean, it's not like he can deliver us to his master any more, right?"

Ginny smiled.

"No, I guess you're right. I guess I'm still not used to seeing him leading a normal life, you know."

Dessert arrived and Hermione used this as an excuse to think Ginny's remarks over. She had to agree with her, she wasn't used to seeing Lucius lead a "normal" life, without having to fear for their lives and what kind of plans he might have in store for them. The only thing she knew was, that when the battle of Hogwarts had ended and people had been sent home, that both Lucius and his wife seemed really and truly changed. The fear for the life of their only child, their love for their only child had been greater than anything and had they not been so frightened for their son's life, they would have fought against, instead of with, Voldemort.

Hermione had been, unconsciously, staring at him again. His pale, grey eyes that had much more life in them than she had ever seen. And his long, blond hair that fell graciously over his shoulders. She thought she understood what Narcissa had seen in him, all those years ago.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? What was wrong with her? She knew, by that feeling in the pit of her stomach, that this wasn't just curiosity.

--

When their plates had been collected magically by Tom, Ginny sat pondering in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her, wondering if she was still thinking of Lucius.

"You know those robes I tried on this afternoon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I should have bought them after all. I think I'm going to get them before the shops close. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess you'll be in bed before I get back."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ginny."

She got up and made her way to the loo, fully aware of Lucius' eyes on her back. When she returned a few minutes later and he was still sitting there, she made up her mind. She sighed, walked towards his table and cleared her throat. He made no pretend not to have seen her and with a nod, acknowledged her presence and offered her a seat.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked her.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering what she was getting herself into.

"Two Firewhisky, Tom."

Hermione took hers with a nod, remaining silent. Her eyes trailed his face, it was handsome, more so than she could remember. Living a life without fear for his family's lives, including his own, must have done him well.

"Was there something you wished to ask me, Miss Granger?"

Silence, as Hermione took a few sips from her Firewhisky. She had always liked the taste, the way it burned a little and warmed her up.

"Actually, there is, Mr Malfoy... I couldn't help noticing that you've been here an awful lot of times that iwe/i have been here as well. Not to mention the way you always seem to be staring at me. I was just wondering what it all means, if anything?"

Now it was his turn to be silent. She watched a group of wizards sitting a couple of tables away from theirs, they looked quickly away as they noticed her eyes on them. She was used to this sort of behaviour. She was, after all, almost as famous as Harry Potter now, being The Girl Who Helped Vanquish The Dark Lord.

"To be completely, honest, Miss Granger, I cannot say that it has been a coincidence, me being here while you were. Let's just say that you... sparked my interest."

As he said that, there was an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes she wasn't entirely surprised to see. Another silence hung in the air, while both witch and wizard finished their drinks. Lucius paid for the drinks, returned to their table and inclined his head towards Hermione, who had already gotten to her feet, a bit surprised at this sudden ending. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, it had seemed his interest wasn't that deep. She made to say thank you, but before she could, he held up his hand.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Granger, if you would accompany me upstairs for another drink."

Hermione smiled, wondering if she should, her heart racing in her chest. She knew she shouldn't, but on the other hand: it wasn't like Ron and herself were really "a thing" already. They were still sort of dancing around each other, each wanting the other to make the first move. This, certainly, was something else entirely.

"Please, if you call me Hermione."

She thought it might seem silly, wanting to hear him say her name in that silky voice of his, but he did not seem to think so. He smiled a little, that sparkle returning to his eyes, while he said:

"Very well, Hermione, you will not regret your decision."

--

His room looked exactly like hers, although somehow, it already smelt like him. A deep, dark, sort of musky smell seemed to follow him into the room, clouding her mind and making her a bit light-headed. She wasn't afraid, this wasn't magic, it was attraction.

When she closed the door behind her, he flicked his wand a few times, causing the curtains to draw and the candles to light. Another flick of his wand and two drinks appeared on the table next to him. He offered one to her, which she took with a slight smile on her lips.

"To whatever tonight might bring," his eyes staring into hers.

She merely nodded, couldn't find her voice and drank.

Another firewhisky, she knew she wasn't a very good drinker and she knew that after finishing this one, she would be a slightly drunk Hermione.

She looked for something to sit down on, but just like in her room, there was only one chair and the bed. It would seem awkward either way, so she choose to remain standing. Lucius had noticed her inner debate and took a few steps closer to her, his face now inches away from hers. Her heartbeat sped up a little.

"Now tell me, Hermione..."

Her heart skipped a beat, she knew she shouldn't have asked him to call her that; it felt far too good.

"Why are you here?"

"I... Because you asked me to, Mr Malfoy."

"No, I don't think so. Not really."

He hesitated, whether to look for words or to merely enjoy the effect he was having on her, she didn't know.

"Let me rephrase that question. iWhat do you want?/i"

She finished drink, Vanished the glass and watched him do the same. His eyes were now locked on hers and she felt the warmth, that dizziness that had little or nothing to do with those two glasses of Firewhisky.

It was in that moment, as his fingers touched her cheekbone and a spark of electricity seemed to flow through her body, that she knew, that she realised that all she had wanted since he had first looked at her, was to spend a night of pure passion with this man. The question he had just asked, was still there, in those deep, grey eyes, full of light from the different candles in the room.

"I... I want iyou/i, Mr Malfoy."

A smile on his lips, lit up his entire face and his eyes sparkled as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered:

"Call me Lucius."

Her insides seemed on fire as he said it, his voice shaking her like an earthquake, resounding in her head like a never-ending echo. The butterflies in her stomach awoke so suddenly and passionately, she could do nothing to stop the moan coming from deep within. His lips connected with the sensitive skin in her neck, just below her ear; another electric wave stole over her body, making her shiver.

She backed up against the door, feeling the wood hard against her back. He looked at her, smiled and finally, kissed her. His lips were so warm, but cold at the same time, so soft and yet so strong. She wasn't used to being kissed like this, to not have control and yet not fighting it. His hands crept around her waist, held her to him and pulled her closer, she felt his warm body so willing against her. His tongue was soft against hers, played a silent game as they discovered each other's mouths.

Having mastered the art of performing spells without speaking a long time ago, there was no need to murmur a spell as she deepened the kiss even more. A flick of her wand disposed of both their robes, after which she felt Lucius smile against her lips. He must have done the same, for a moment later she felt the cold air from the window hit her naked skin. She moaned as he felt her press her into the door, felt the cold wood on her back, the warm body of Lucius pressed against her on the other side. She was caught in momentum, felt his lips on her neck now, a slight moan escape from her mouth.

"Lucius..." she whispered, wanting to tell him not to stop, but he didn't need her to. He didn't want to stop, either. His tongue slipped from between his lips, leaving a trail of saliva on her belly, his hands massaging her thighs. Her eyes were closed, her hands in his fair, long hair, moved her body to the beat of his slow, torturing hands.

Suddenly, his hands and his lips were gone and her fingers slipped from his hair. She made to open her eyes, eyelids flickering, but then his warm breath was back on her neck and he whispered, "Keep you eyes closed, it's okay."

She felt herself being lifted, strong arms around her naked body. She was now so ready, so willing, she let herself being laid down on the bed, silky covers touching her flushed skin. She felt the weight of his body as he moved on top of her, felt his throbbing dick against her legs.

"Please... Lucius..."

He entered her, slowly, deliberately, she could feel every inch of him stretching her until her was fully inside of her. He didn't move, then, but Hermione could feel him watching her. The power of his eyes was something she would never understand. He started to move afterwards, slowly, started kissing her again, taking away her breath like he hadn't done before. She hadn't expected him to be so kind, she had expected him to take her, and take her hard, but instead he was being softer than she'd ever dared anyone would be with her. And her hands trailed her body, warmed every inch of her skin, as his lips never left hers and two bodies were one.

--

Hermione could never quite remember what had happened afterwards, it was all such a blur. She knew they had remained in bed for a long, long time after, because it was nearly dawn when she had fallen asleep, it being too late to return to her own room now, anyway.

She also remembered him whispering something into her ear, but when she next woke up, he was gone. There was a piece of parchment waiting for her on the night-stand.

iHermoine,

Tonight certainly exceeded my expectations, I will not forget.

Until we meet again, as I am sure we will,

Lucius./i

--

TBC?


End file.
